1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser weld cutters and more particularly to a laser weld cutter with enhanced ease in guiding the burr along the laser weld to be removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many new automobiles utilize panels that have welded together by the process of laser welding. This process results in a structurally improved product. Manufacturers such as Volkswagen, Audi and Porsche use this process extensively. It is not like a spot-weld, in that it is a continuous weld which has to be ground down/off in order to separate the welded panels. This is very difficult, expensive and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. Publcn. No. 20070147970, entitled “Hand Tool” to Adolf Henzler, discloses a milling tool for opening laser welded connections between thin metal sheets. The milling tool includes a rotary drive, which is used to operate a milling cutter. The head of the milling cutter protrudes through an opening in a base plate that forms an even contact surface for defining the penetration depth of the milling cutter head in the material. In addition, the base plate is provided with a lateral contact surface or contact edge that introduces the reaction force, which originates from the cutting force, directly and rapidly into a contact surface of the bodywork section that is to be treated. It is relatively difficult to cut with the Henzler device because the rotational contact of the burr on the weld (panel) is in the same axis as the weld to be removed. The result of the burr turning in a clockwise direction results in pushing the tool to the right. Its use therefore requires a guide.
It is therefore desired to have a laser weld cutter that can be easily guided and adjusted for varying panel thicknesses.